Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic equipment, and more particularly, a testing apparatus.
Description of Related Art
For a pin card of a testing apparatus, a digital-to-analog conversion (DAC) IC is utilized to set voltages (e.g., Vih/Vterm/Voh/Vol) of a pin driver and pin receiver. When the pin card is in a per group architecture, a plurality of pin drivers and pin receivers serve as a group, the same voltages are set for the group of the pin drivers and pin receivers, and therefore the number of DAC ICs is not too much. When the pin card is in a per pin architecture, varied voltages can be set for respective pin drivers and pin receivers individually, and therefore the number of DAC ICs is increased; accordingly, the cost of the pin card is increased adversely.
In view of the foregoing, there exist problems and disadvantages in the current apparatus that waits further improvement. However, those skilled in the art sought vainly for a solution. In order to solve or circumvent above problems and disadvantages, there is an urgent need in the related field to reduce the cost effectively.